Daring to Dream
by Mrs.OlyvietteSnape
Summary: Olyviette dared to dream about being with him.  She wished her dream would come true.  Rated for slight language.


_ "Jacob," I whined and jumped on his back, "I'm bored."_

_ "Obviously you didn't do what I told you to do."_

_ "That was boring!"_

_ He sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?"_

_ "Kiss me?" I mumbled and looked at him, he arched his head backwards and his lips touched mine only for a second. "Am I dreaming?" I whispered._

"Livy! Livy wake up it's time for breakfast!" Sam called and I opened my eyes and groaned.

"Leave me alone! I was having a good dream!"

"Olyviette don't make me count to ten."

"Fine! I'm up, I'm up!" I threw a flannel on over my sports bra and put a pair of cloth shorts on. "I'm not hungry," I said, "I'm going for a run."

"It baffles me," Sam said, "You spend so much time in the sun yet you're as pale as a blood sucker."

"I run in the forest," I said and stuck my tongue out at my big brother, "I don't get a lot of sun there." He shook his head and I exited the house and ran. I ran for around thirty minutes, maybe more, maybe less, I couldn't tell. All I could think about was Jacob. His tan skin and his dark eyes, always smiling at me, but they belonged to Bella. He loved that girl with all his heart, but she didn't love him back. I knew she didn't. I slowed to a stop back at the reservation and I collapsed on the beach panting.

"Livy?"

I sat up and looked, it was Bella. "What do you want?"

"Where's Jacob?"

"Why should I tell you? All you'd do is hurt him."

"That's a lie," she said, "I'd flirt with him too."  
"Get away from me before I break your neck," I growled and jumped to my feet.

"Oh like you could do that," she scoffed, "You're just a little girl. I'm seventeen, you're sixteen. You couldn't hurt a fly."

"I'm warning you," I said and stepped towards her, "Back up." She backed up a step and I chased her through the forest and out of it and we ended up in a small clearing in front of Sam's house.

"Jacob," Bella purred, "Your little friend's trying to hurt me."

"That's it," I growled, "You're in for a world of pain you little bloodsucking brat." I reared back and punched her square on the jaw and sent her reeling back.

"Why you little," she tried to punch me but I caught her hand and crushed it.

"Leave him alone," I hissed at her, "You don't deserve him. You don't love him as much as I do," tears started to prick my eyes; "You only pretend to like him so you can get what you want."

"So?" She hissed, 'It's not like he'd ever love you. You're just a scrawny pissy sixteen year old that thinks she's better than she is."

Anger tinted my vision redder than blood. I crushed her hand harder tearing a scream from her throat. Then I punched her face. Hard. She swayed on the spot and then fell unconscious onto the floor. But I wanted to kill her. I wanted her bitchy ass dead. Someone grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back.

"Oh dear," I heard a pixy like voice say, "I was afraid this would happen."

"Let of me!" I screamed and tried to yank my arms out of the persons grip. "Let GO!" I thought I was warmer because I was so angry, and then I saw all the shocked faces surrounding me. I tried to ask what had happened but all that came out was a bark.

_I'm a wolf?_ I thought to myself, _but . . . how?_

"Livy," Sam said, I lifted my head up and he was holding a pile of clothing, "Go change into these." He set them on my back and I trotted into the forest and phased back into a human. Still angry I put the clothing on and walked back out into the clearing. There were four blood suckers standing there. "Olyviette," Sam said, "Come here."

"She deserved it," I whispered from where I stood. "If she's dead she deserved it."

"Olyviette, honey, come here."

I slowly made my way over to him and the bronze haired blood sucker, Edward I think, looked at me. "Why did you do this?" He asked, I glared at him.

"That . . . that thing," I jerked my head in Bellas' direction, "Has been leading Jacob on for too long. I'm done with it. She doesn't deserve him."

"So you beat her up."

"She was asking for it. You . . . you didn't hear what she was saying . . . you wouldn't know . . . ."

"I'll vouch for her," Billy said, "Bella was saying some pretty horrible things to her. It would've gotten anyone angry enough to throw a few punches."

"How many did she throw?" Edward asked.

"One."

'That was enough to knock Bella out?"

"Livy's a wolf, she's stronger than the average human."

"So one punch was enough to knock Bella out?"

"Yep. Bella tried to hit her and she grabbed Bellas hand, probably broke every bone in it, and punched Bella in the head hard enough to knock her unconscious."

"Billy was right," the older blonde vampire said from examining Bellas hand, 'Every bone in her hand is broken."

"This was all over Jacob?"

"She doesn't deserve him," I whispered again, insanely close to tears, "She doesn't deserve him." I turned and ran as fast as I could until I couldn't run any more. My lungs burned and I collapsed in the sand panting hard. I couldn't stop myself as I burst into tears. They just kept coming and coming and I couldn't stop crying. "Why me God?" I whispered and looked up at the heavens, "Why me?"

"Baby girl," I heard a voice call, "Need a shoulder?"

I turned around and saw Jacob coming towards me. "Wh-why do you want to comfort me?" I whispered and wiped my eyes on my arm, "I almost killed the girl you love."

"No you didn't," he said and sat down next to me, "The girl I love is perfectly fine."

"Then I didn't hit her hard enough," I grumbled and scooted away from him.

"Actually," he said and moved closer to me, "You did."

"What?" I scooted backwards and hit a rock.  
"Every bone in her right hand is broken, she's got a bruised jaw, and Carlisle said she won't wake up for two days."

"But I thought you said she was fine."

"I said the girl I love is perfectly fine," he pinned me against the rock, "And Bella isn't the girl I love."

"Then who," he kissed me before I could ask him and I felt my mind go numb of all intelligent thought. All I could think about was that Jacob was kissing me. He broke away from me and I stared into his dark eyes in wonder. "Am I dreaming?" I whispered and he chuckled.

"Let's hope not," with that he kissed me again and pulled me into his arms like I was meant to be there.


End file.
